A Lifetime Story Four
by Iniysa
Summary: The teens start their new lives, and they their thought luck was bad when they were students! HG HrR COMPLETE!
1. 29 Time of Calm and Decisions

A Life Time - Story Four  
  
By: Lauren Freeman  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Harry Potter. However, any new characters introduced are mine. :)   
  
A/N:. This is also the longest fic I have ever written; if you like this story then you will be happy to know that I have story five finished and story six started. But it needs to be edited. I will post a chapter every Tuesday, if something happens then the chapter will be delayed until the next Tuesday, and only if I get reviews! NO FLAMES please. :)   
  
Pairs: H/G Hr/R  
  
Summery: The teens start their new lives, and they thought lives and they thought luck was bad when they were students!  
  
CHAPTER 29: Time of Calm and Decisions  
  
By the time the group reached the month of May, they had the museum completely finished, with a spell, for it to automatically add information on it's own as it happened. The large group sat under the calming tree, as the soon to be two year olds ran around, playing with each other.   
  
"So, we have alot of decisions to make." Harry stated, with a smile. The others gave him a confused look. "Well, are we going to be teachers? If not, what are we going to do? I mean, I still don't know what I want to be."   
  
"Neither do I." Ron stated.  
  
"Well I would like to go to college, but I would feel bad leaving Julie, and Souroch for so long. I would have to leave them for the whole year. I guess I could go after they are older." The others nodded.  
  
"Those of us living together anyway, the Godric Manor is only thirty minutes away, we could go over there anytime, and live there during the Summer. I don't know about you, but I was not looking forward to being stuck in the Manor for long periods of times." Harry stated. "So I'm in, I'm going to teach."   
  
"So will I." Ron smiled. Soon all the teens were nodding, it was something to do, in their favorite place, while they got paid. The group smiled as they walked back into the school and up to McGonagall's office. Saying the password, the gargoyle let them in, and they walked up the stairs and into the office. They sat down in the chairs in front of her desk, placed the children in the play-pin still set up from when Dumbledore had been there. They missed him. Harry really missed him, along with his godfather and Rumus. Shaking his head to clear it, he started talking.  
  
"After talking about it, we have all decided that we would love to teach here." McGonagall beamed brightly.   
  
"Very good! I can just throw away these ads then. Now, we need head of houses. Hermione would you like to be head of Gryffindor?" Hermione nodded, a massive smile on her face. "Good, Draco, how would you like to be head of Slytherin?" Draco also smiled and nodded. "Now, for Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, normally a teacher who had been in that house would be put as head of house, however we have a staff of almost all Gryffindors, so who would like to be a head of house?" Lavender and Neville both raised their hands. "Good, let's have the sorting hat decide what house you will head, it gets so board after all." McGonagall placed the hat on her head first explaining to it, what it would be sorting for. She then passed the hat over to Neville, who was sitting closer to her.   
  
"Ah, Mr. Longbottom, a good Gryffindor indeed, but what house for you to head? Hufflepuff was the house I almost placed you in, you should head that house." The hat stated then went silent. Neville smiled. That might Lavender would head Ravenclaw, much to her delight.   
  
"Now, this is a vary serious matter, Mr. Potter, only a teacher with the Order of Merlin can be Deputy Headmaster, or mistress. Now it's unheard of to make someone so young deputy headmaster, however, you are the only teacher here who has the order of Merlin. If you want the job, I will make you the deputy headmaster." Harry sat there silently with his mouth hanging open for ten minutes, while the others talked excitedly about the prospect. Harry had never dreamed of this. He just wanted to do something that made him happy, he had no idea he would ever even be considered for this job. Now he had it in his hands if he wanted it. That answered his question right away. Well sort of.  
  
"Can you give me the job requirements, I want to know what I'm getting into before I accept." McGonagall smiled.   
  
"I would expect no less. As deputy, you will be directly under me. You will help me in making all decisions, and run everything by me before making any changes or doing something that would evolved the school, or anyone in it.   
  
"If I was to become ill, or something was to happen you would take my spot, until I got back, or until the Minister makes you officially headmaster. If Dumbledore were to come back, today, he would unfortunately no longer be headmaster. However, I don't think I would mind giving up my title, to give it back to him. He was the best headmaster this school has seen. In witch case there would be two-deputy heads, both you and me. Unless you are fired or quit, you cannot have your title taken away, as long as you work at this school.   
  
"Now, duties would include scheduling classes, and events in which I found was done best when getting the staffs help. They usually already knew who they would like to teach and when, then it would be up to you to make sure it all fits, even though that would mean the schedule may not please everyone. It's almost impossible to please everyone, so don't try, it will drive you nuts, I have been there. Also, I will have a list of students that need to be given invitations to come to Hogwarts as first years, and a list of returning students that need letters telling them when the new school year starts, where to go, and what to bring. I will teach you a spell to make it much easier, so you don't have to write every letter out by hand, only the student's name. During the school year, your work is easy; teaching is your main duty, your job as deputy is to mainly ensure safety and order, and to take my place when needed. In which case I would tell you what needs to be done, before I left. You post notices up on the board outside the great hall, and you must attend all events, unless you have a good reason accepted by me not to. You will have other duty's but they are all pretty simple and can be done fast once mastered." McGonagall took a breath, and sat back. Harry thought for a few minutes, weighing the pros and cons.   
  
"What about our children?" Harry asked.   
  
"Ah, you will each have your own chambers. I never got to sleep in the deputy head master or mistress chambers, because I was also head of Gryffindor, so I needed to be there instead. However, I have seen the chamber and it is quite large. All teachers chambers are large actually like mini houses, and they can all be expanded to add rooms."   
  
"Okay, what about babysitting, pre-school, and school before they are old enough to go to Hogwarts themselves?" Hermione asked.   
  
"I can arrange for people to come in to baby-sit and teach your youngsters." McGonagall smiled glancing at the now napping toddlers.   
  
"I'll do it then. I accept the job as deputy headmaster." Harry grinned from ear to ear, as did everyone else.   
  
"Oh great, you seven have saved me alot of work trying to find a whole new staff. If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask. I know none of you have ever taught before, but once you get the hang of it, you will love it."   
  
"Okay, in order for me to send letter for school supplies out, I need to know what each year is going to need. I would like to get the letters sent out at the same time they have always been sent out, so I am going to need them by next week, so I can start working on letters." Everyone nodded. "Also, do I need to be here all summer? I would like to get things settled back at the manor."   
  
"You only live thirty minutes away, we can owl, it would not take the owls that long to get back and forth. Also, I will have your home hooked to the floo network, and make sure it is set so that only you, the people living with you and invited guest can come into your house via the floo. Also we will be able to talk to each other with out having to go back and forth." McGonagall stated, thinking about everything she needed to do before the school year started. 


	2. 30 A Schedule

CHAPTER 30: A Schedule  
  
Lavender and Neville left for home via floo powder, while the rest of the group went by train, because they had a bit to move; on May twelfth. Harry had enlisted the help of his family (Everyone living in his house) to work on getting the letters out. They wrote the names of the students at the top of the letter, while Harry signed them. When all five hundred and twenty seven letters were finished on the seventh of April, they sent them to Hogwarts in large boxes to the expecting McGonagall. The kids loved there new home, and had already explored every room, over and over...well every room they were aloud to go in. The house elves were just thrilled to death at having people to serve (help) again. Harry had already gotten the schedule preferences from Hagrid, Lavender and Neville, and the group spent three days working. Mondays and Wednesdays and Thursdays for two hours the group worked on what they would be teaching and how they would be teaching it that year. Creating tests, worksheets, and essay themes for the students to write. Harry spent Tuesdays and Thursday mornings for an hour working on the schedule, and events for the year. The schedules were finished by July twenty-first, the group were now accustomed to taking turns going to Hogwarts by Floo for meetings, and to set up there classrooms. Harry planned to turn the schedules in to McGonagall that day and looked over it for the last time. They had decided not to have classes with two houses together in most of the classes. This would give the teachers a whole class period where they did not have to teach.   
  
A/N: This rest of this chapter is really boring, it was more of a mind clearer, I wrote up the schedule for the students and teachers, took me five hours, and I'm sure there are still mistakes, but they will just have to deal with it! LOL! Anyways feel free to move on to the next chapter. :0)  
  
First Years  
  
Monday and Wednesday  
  
7AM - Breakfast - Great Hall  
  
8AM - History - Professor Binns  
  
10AM - Charms - Professor Flitwick  
  
12PM - Lunch - Great Hall  
  
1PM - Transfigurations - Professor Granger  
  
3PM - Brooms (G,R) - Professor R. Weasley  
  
3PM - Study (H,S) - Library  
  
5PM - Dinner - Great Hall  
  
9PM - Curfew - House  
  
Tuesday, Thursday and Friday  
  
7AM - Breakfast - Great Hall  
  
8AM - DADA - Professor Potter  
  
10AM - Potions - Professor Malfoy  
  
12PM - Lunch - Great Hall  
  
1PM - Herbology - Professor Longbottom  
  
3PM - Brooms (H,S) - Professor R. Weasley  
  
3PM - Study (G,R) - Library  
  
5PM - Dinner - Great Hall  
  
9PM - Curfew - House  
  
Second Years  
  
Monday and Wednesday  
  
7AM - Breakfast - Great Hall  
  
8AM - DADA - Professor Potter  
  
10AM - Potions - Professor Malfoy  
  
12PM - Lunch - Great Hall  
  
1PM - Study (G,H) - Library  
  
1PM - Brooms (R,S) - Professor R. Weasley  
  
3PM - Charms - Professor Flitwick  
  
5PM - Dinner - Great Hall  
  
9PM - Curfew - House  
  
Tuesday, Thursday and Friday  
  
7AM - Breakfast - Great Hall  
  
8AM - Study (S,R) - Library  
  
8AM - Brooms (G,H) - Professor R. Weasley  
  
10AM - Herbology - Professor Longbottom  
  
12PM - Lunch - Great Hall  
  
1PM - History - Professor Binns  
  
3PM - Transfigurations - Professor Granger  
  
5PM - Dinner - Great Hall  
  
9PM - Curfew - House  
  
Third Years  
  
Monday and Wednesday  
  
7AM - Breakfast - Great Hall  
  
8AM - Transfigurations - Professor Granger  
  
10AM - Herbology - Professor Longbottom  
  
12PM - Lunch - Great Hall  
  
1PM - History - Professor Binns  
  
3PM - Magical Creature - Professor Hagrid  
  
5PM - Dinner - Great Hall  
  
9PM - Curfew - House  
  
Tuesday, Thursday and Friday  
  
7AM - Breakfast - Great Hall  
  
8AM - Charms - Professor Flitwick  
  
10AM - DADA - Professor Potter  
  
12PM - Lunch - Great Hall  
  
1PM - Potions - Professor Malfoy  
  
3PM - Elective - Various  
  
5PM - Dinner - Great Hall  
  
9PM - Curfew - House  
  
Forth Year  
  
Monday and Wednesday  
  
7AM - Breakfast - Great Hall  
  
8AM - Elective - Various  
  
10AM - DADA - Professor Potter  
  
12PM - Lunch - Great Hall  
  
1PM - Herbology - Professor Longbottom  
  
3PM - Potions - Professor Malfoy  
  
5PM - Dinner - Great Hall  
  
9PM - Curfew - House  
  
Tuesday, Thursday and Friday  
  
7AM - Breakfast - Great Hall  
  
8AM - History - Professor Binns  
  
10AM - Transfigurations - Professor Granger  
  
12PM - Lunch - Great Hall  
  
1PM - Charms - Professor Flitwick  
  
3PM - Magical Creature - Professor Hagrid  
  
5PM - Dinner - Great Hall  
  
9PM - Curfew - House  
  
Fifth Year  
  
Monday and Wednesday  
  
7AM - Breakfast - Great Hall  
  
8AM - Potions - Professor Malfoy  
  
10AM - History - Professor Binns  
  
12PM - Lunch - Great Hall  
  
1PM - Elective - Various  
  
3PM - Herbology - Professor Longbottom  
  
5PM - Dinner - Great Hall  
  
9PM - Curfew - House  
  
Tuesday, Thursday and Friday  
  
7AM - Breakfast - Great Hall  
  
8AM - Transfigurations - Professor Granger  
  
10AM - Charms - Professor Flitwick  
  
12PM - Lunch - Great Hall  
  
1PM - Magical Creature - Professor Hagrid  
  
3PM - DADA - Professor Potter  
  
5PM - Dinner - Great Hall  
  
9PM - Curfew - House  
  
Sixth Years  
  
Monday and Wednesday  
  
7AM - Breakfast - Great Hall  
  
8AM - Charms - Professor Flitwick  
  
10AM - Transfigurations - Professor Granger  
  
12PM - Lunch - Great Hall  
  
1PM - Potions - Professor Malfoy  
  
3PM - DADA - Professor Potter  
  
5PM - Dinner - Great Hall  
  
9PM - Curfew - House  
  
Tuesday, Thursday and Friday  
  
7AM - Breakfast - Great Hall  
  
8AM - Herbology - Professor Longbottom  
  
10AM - Elective - Various  
  
12PM - Lunch - Great Hall  
  
1PM - Magical Creature - Professor Hagrid  
  
3PM - History - Professor Binns  
  
5PM - Dinner - Great Hall  
  
9PM - Curfew - House  
  
Seventh Year  
  
Monday and Wednesday  
  
7AM - Breakfast - Great Hall  
  
8AM - Herbology - Professor Longbottom  
  
10AM - Elective - Various  
  
12PM - Lunch - Great Hall  
  
1PM - DADA - Professor Potter  
  
3PM - Transfigurations - Professor Granger  
  
5PM - Dinner - Great Hall  
  
9PM - Curfew - House  
  
Tuesday, Thursday and Friday  
  
7AM - Breakfast - Great Hall  
  
8AM - Potions - Professor Malfoy  
  
10AM - Magical Creature - Professor Hagrid  
  
12PM - Lunch - Great Hall  
  
1PM - History - Professor Binns  
  
3PM - Charms - Professor Flitwick  
  
5PM - Dinner - Great Hall  
  
9PM - Curfew - House  
  
After making sure there were no mistake he went over the teachers schedules.   
  
Herbology - Professor Longbottom  
  
Monday and Wednesday  
  
8AM - 7th Years  
  
10AM - 3ed Years  
  
1PM - 4th Years  
  
3PM - 5th Years  
  
Tuesday, Thursday and Friday  
  
8AM - 6th Years  
  
10AM - 2ed Years  
  
1PM - 1st Years  
  
3PM - OFF  
  
History - Professor Binns  
  
Monday and Wednesday  
  
8AM - 1st Years  
  
10AM - 5th Years  
  
1PM - 3ed Years  
  
3PM - OFF  
  
Tuesday, Thursday and Friday  
  
8AM - 4th Years  
  
10AM - 7th Years  
  
1PM - 2ed Years  
  
3PM - 6th Years  
  
Transfigurations - Professor Granger  
  
Monday and Wednesday  
  
8AM - 3ed Years  
  
10AM - 6th Years  
  
1PM - 1st Years  
  
3PM - 7th Years  
  
Tuesday, Thursday and Friday  
  
8AM - 5th Years  
  
10AM - 4th Years  
  
1PM - OFF  
  
3PM - 2ed Years  
  
DADA - Professor Potter  
  
Monday and Wednesday  
  
8AM - 2ed Years  
  
10AM - 4th Years  
  
1PM - 7th Years  
  
3PM - 6th Years  
  
Tuesday, Thursday and Friday  
  
8AM - 1st Years  
  
10AM - 3ed Years  
  
1PM - OFF  
  
3PM - 5th Years  
  
Potions - Professor Malfoy  
  
Monday and Wednesday  
  
8AM - 5th Years  
  
10AM - 2ed Years  
  
1PM - 6th Years  
  
3PM - 4th Years  
  
Tuesday, Thursday and Friday  
  
8AM - 7th Years  
  
10AM - 1st Years  
  
1PM - 3ed Years  
  
3PM - OFF  
  
Charms - Professor Flitwick  
  
Monday and Wednesday  
  
8AM - 6th Years  
  
10AM - 1st Years  
  
1PM - OFF  
  
3PM - 2ed Years  
  
Tuesday, Thursday and Friday  
  
8AM - 3ed Years  
  
10AM - 5th Years  
  
1PM - 4th Years  
  
3PM - 7th Years  
  
Magical Creature - Professor Hagrid  
  
Monday and Wednesday  
  
8AM - OFF  
  
10AM - OFF  
  
1PM - OFF  
  
3PM - 3ed Years  
  
Tuesday, Thursday and Friday  
  
8AM - 6th Years  
  
10AM - 7th Years  
  
1PM - 5th Years  
  
3PM - 4th Years  
  
+Brooms - Professor R. Weasley  
  
Monday and Wednesday  
  
8AM - OFF  
  
10AM - OFF  
  
1PM - 2ed R,S  
  
3PM - 1st G,R  
  
Tuesday, Thursday and Friday  
  
8AM - 2ed G,H  
  
10AM - OFF  
  
1PM - OFF  
  
3PM - 1st H,S  
  
Electives - Various  
  
Monday and Wednesday  
  
8AM - 4th Years  
  
10AM - OFF  
  
1PM - 5ed Years  
  
3PM - OFF  
  
Tuesday, Thursday and Friday  
  
8AM - OFF  
  
10AM - 7th Years  
  
1PM - 6th Years  
  
3PM - 3ed Years 


	3. 31 Surprises with a Dash of Bad News

CHAPTER 31: Surprises with a Dash of Bad News  
  
"Happy Birthday!" Hermione, Ron, Draco, Ginny, Mr. and Miss. Granger, Mr. and Miss. Weasley, Fred, George, Hagrid and McGonagall yelled. Harry and the five kids walked into Godric Manor after going for a long walk to the small town around ten minutes away from there house to buy food and floo powder. The kids squealed, and ran straight for the cake. Harry laughed, as he handed the bag of groceries to Hermione, who walked up to grab them. She did not have to take them far because a house elf appeared and had them out of her hand before she even knew what was happening. Draco and Ron were busy trying to keep the kids away from the cake, but five against two was not very good odds. Five toddlers against two adults, for the most part the only thing that remotely saved the cake was the fact that it was on a tall table, one in which Miss. Weasley was raising slightly higher, as the kids climbed onto the chairs to try and reach it. The two boys smiled there thanks to the beaming Molly as the kids finally gave up, and found other things to look at. Julie found her blocks, and started to play in a corner. John saw her playing and walked over to her, and grabbed the blocks away from her and started to play himself. Julies cry could be heard through out the room. Ron, walked over to them.   
  
"John, did you take the blocks away from Julie?"   
  
"Yes, me did."   
  
"You know that is a no-no. Give them back."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Do you want to sit in time-out?"  
  
"No."   
  
"Well then give them back."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Good boy, now go get your own blocks." John walked away, while Julie quickly started playing again. Daniel and Souroch ventured into the kitchen, where they found pots and pans sitting on low tables. (So that the elves reach use them.) The boys smiled, and quickly grabbed as many pot's and pans as they could before dragging them out to the living room they started clinging them together, yelling words only they knew, to the tune of there own song. Everyone stopped and looked at the boys and started laughing. Harry and Hermione placed their heads in their hands and groaned. Harry ran up the stairs to a room they were keeping as storage and grabbed a large empty boy and pulled it down stairs. All the kids quickly abandoned their toys and pans to play in the box. Harry smiled at the quiet and helped Hermione pick the pots back up and take them to the kitchen. Ron stopped Hermione before she left the kitchen, and pulled her to another room, while Ginny did the same thing, going to a closet.   
  
"What's going on?" Hermione asked. Ron looked incredibly nervous, as he bent down on one knee. Hermiones mouth dropped open. Was he about to do what she thought he was going to do?   
  
"Hermione, we have been best friends and dating for along time now, of all the people you are the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. Hermione, will you marry me?" Hermiones mouth hung open for a full minute, as she gathered her thoughts together. It did happen, he proposed!   
  
"Y-Yes! Of course I will, Ron!" Ron smiled more in relief then anything. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at her finger, a gold ring appeared on her ring finger. Hermione stared at it in awe, before the two stepped out of the room, holding hands, both grinning from ear to ear.   
  
***  
  
Meanwhile in the closet, Ginny pulled Harry down on top of her with a grin.   
  
"Kiss me, Mr. Potter." She stated. Harry grinned and gave her gentle kiss.   
  
'I should do this now, it's the perfect time.' Harry thought. 'Ron should be doing it right about now also.' Harry got down on one knee, and helped a very confused Ginny stand up. Harry grinned, and began to speak softly. "Ginny Weasley, we did not quiet hit it off from the moment we saw each other, but as time went by, you became a great friend that could always count on to be there, now we are in love and are both adults. I would love it, if you would be my wife. Ginny Weasley, will you marry me?" Ginny had not been expecting this by a long shot. This had been her dream since moment she laid eyes on to him, when he was asking her mum, how to get on to platform nine and three quarters. She had not even known him then. Now he was on one knee asking her to marry him. There was no doubt in her mind.   
  
"Yes, of course!" They hugged, and began to kiss passionately. They were interrupted by Mrs. Granger who opened the closet trying to figure out who was making all that racket in there. The two teens blushed, as they got up, wiped themselves off, and stepped out of the closet. The blushing Miss. Granger shut the door behind them, smiling a large smile of her own. None of the newly engaged teens could take the massive smiles on their faces off. Harry pulled Ginny to a corner, and placed a ring on her finger, the way Muggles did it, this only made Ginny smile bigger.   
  
"What are the four of you smiling for?" Draco smiled at them, knowingly. Hermione and Ginny put there hands out, with the rings on them, for Draco to admire. At seeing each other's rings the two girls squilled and hugged, tears running down their faces. Dracos smiled widened, as he turned around and tapped his glass like McGonagall did so many times, at Hogwarts, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the group of young adults, the only sound coming from the kids laughing in the box. Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny snuggled close together, as they turned to face the group. "Lady's and gentlemen, these two couples have announcements to make." Draco bowed to the teens and backed away.   
  
"Ginny and I..." Harry started.  
  
"And Hermione and I would like to announce..." Ron added  
  
"Our engagement!" Hermione and Ginny interrupted them bouncing up and down. The girls disappeared into the crowed, as they hugged everyone. The males in the room shook hands with the to be married men.   
  
"Congratulations, you two." Mr. Weasley walked up holding a muggle video camera. The red light on the front told the group that it was recording.   
  
"Thank you, I just wish Sirius, Lumpin and Dumbledore could be here to see this."   
  
"I'm recording, when they came back we will be able to show them, so they won't miss anything." Mr. Weasley smiled. Harry laughed, and turned to Draco who shook his hand.   
  
The house elves appeared ten minutes later to tell them to get to the large table outside dinner was about to be served. The group walked outside, the five teens each grabbing a random child, and taking them, much to the kids disappointment; outside to eat. The dinner was massive, it could easily be compared to the great feasts they had at Hogwarts. Much to the toddler's delight, cake was served immediately after dinner. The toddlers ran away from the group dragging their new toys with them after opening presents. It was not until nine that night did people start to leave, mainly via floo powder. The teens thanked them all for coming again, as they watched the last person leave. The group surveyed the disaster area the party had left. In the middle of it slept the toddlers, each with a toy in hand. The group smiled down at them, before carefully picking them up and taking them to the kids own rooms.   
  
The next morning come to soon, each teen could be seen stumbling half asleep down the stairs to the dinning room, only to met by five hyper-active children, already eating. The teens were to tired to even contemplate how they got in to their high chairs. A brown owl flew in with their copy of the Daily Prophet and dropped it into Harry's waiting hands. Harry gave the bird a sickle then watched the bird fly away before unrolling the paper, while taking a bite of oatmeal, Harry immediately choked on his food as he read the front page article. The other teens looked at him in alarm, ready to help him if needed, but Harry quickly got the food down, a look of disbelief on his face. Moaning he read the article aloud:  
  
"Lucius Malfoy Escapes Azkaban; Is he going to take You-Know-Who's Place?" 


	4. 32 Unknown Powers

CHAPTER 32: Unknown Powers  
  
"Lucius Malfoy Escapes Azkaban; Is He to Take You-Know-Who's Place?  
  
By: Idona Arcadia  
  
Lucius Malfoy, once a prominent member of society, up until February when You-Know-Who was defeated by Harry Potter. Lucius was found at the aftermath of the final battle unconscious in Death Eater robes the dark mark on his forearm. Lucius was sentenced to life in Azkaban. A letter was found on him from his son, who stated that he refused to turn evil. And is now said to be living with The-Boy-Who-Lived himself. This morning, chaos broke loose in the heavily protected grounds of Azkaban, and the second prisoner in history escaped its firm confines. Maybe the prison is not as secure as we expect it to be? Sources tell that Lucius plans to take He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Name's place and become a new dark lord. Will he succeed, not if the Ministry of Magic has anything to do about it.   
  
"We will catch Malfoy long before he gets enough power, to ever be as strong as Voldemort got." An Auror told the Prophet this morning in our weekly interview. "We ask that everyone keep a look out for Lucius or any suspicious characters around. If you expect anything, tell the Ministry immediately. Better safe then dead."   
  
I guess only time will tell on this one. Meanwhile a warning to Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy and their friends, it's our and most of the Wizarding worlds opinion that you should be extra careful."  
  
Harry finished reading the article to the very quiet, pale teens, who had all completely lost any appetite they had before breakfast. The five teens moaned all at once, and placed their heads on the cool table.   
  
"Oh good that's all we need...another dark lord." Ron mumbled.   
  
"That's it, I'm changing my name, any ideas?" Draco let a small smile at the thought, but it only lasted a split-second before a look of anger replaced the look of fear on his face.   
  
"Well there's nothing we can do about it now, but we do need to watch our backs. Draco, I think he may have it out for you a little more then he would have it out for Harry." Hermione stated the obvious. "I don't know about you all, but I need some things from Diagon Ally, who's up for the trip, it might take our minds off this latest news."  
  
"I'm in." Harry nodded. The rest quickly agreed, and the group found themselves getting up from the table to get a start on something other then watching the food they obviously were not going to eat decompose in front of there eyes.   
  
Within an hour they were ready, the five teens had the kids in their strollers and diaper bags in hand. None of the kids were ready for toilet training yet, for some reason all five of the kids seemed to be afraid of the toilet, they said something about it trying to eat them. The teens shrugged it off having read about other kids with the same problem in a book at some point. Harry stepped into the Floo first stating, "Diagon Ally." He quickly disappeared, stroller in hand. Harry stepped out of the fireplace of the Leaky Caldron; Tom stepped up and helped him get the stroller with his two kids in it out also.   
  
"Hey Harry I suppose you heard the news?" Tom asked, a look of fear crossing his face.   
  
'So much for forgetting about it for awhile.' Harry thought as he just nodded glumly.   
  
"Well, be careful."   
  
"We will." Harry smiled at Tom to comfort him, then helped Ron out, with Julie, and John. Hermione stepped through next, with Soroch, then Ginny and Draco stepped through together. The group smiled at each other trying to reassure themselves.   
  
"Well while you are all here, would you like me to get you anything?" Tom asked escorting them to a table. Still not feeling like they could eat anything, the group just ordered water and juice for the toddlers.   
  
Thirty minutes later found the group of ten in the bookstore getting the books Hogwarts had ordered, for them. Teacher manuals, and the teachers version of all the books, the teens were having there students get for there classes. This ended up being around ten books for each of the teachers, plus the ones they had bought because they wanted them, or they looked intrusting. Making the books shrink to a size that they could all fit in their strollers easily. The group walked out of the book store an hour after going in, in a much better mood. They were laughing at a joke Ron had just told...or tried to tell, but had messed it up terribly only making it alot more funny. To which he stated was his plan all along, this only made the teens laugh harder much to Ron's amusement. The group had decided to head for some ice cream, Draco was in the lead claiming that if he had to listen to one more joke from Ron his insides would burst.   
  
Draco stopped suddenly just outside the ice cream shop, and quickly turned around, a look of pure fear in his eyes. The other teens stopped abruptly trying not to run in to Draco, a look of confusion on their faces. Draco whispered for them to turn around quickly, to which they did and started to walk the other way.   
  
"No! ic Cwem!" A series of cries yelled from the children in their care.   
  
"What's going on?" Harry whispered to him.   
  
"The man over by the ice cream place, is a death eater, he is my fathers best friend." Draco explained walking a little faster. They all had to stop however when they found themselves surrounded by death eaters. Right in the middle of Diagon Ally, in front of hundreds of people, who all stopped to look at what was going on. The teens could feel the fear radiating off each other, they all had their wands out, and placed their babies as close to them as possible. Suddenly a new feeling crept over the group; one none of them had ever felt before. Right as a death eater yelled a curse at them, a giant silver dome surrounded the teens. The curse bounced off the dome, and shot back at the death eater who jumped to avoid it. The teens started shooing every hex and curse that came to mind, at the death eaters. When a death eater decided to try and run, the crowed of wizards who were also shooting curses and hexes at the death eaters from behind, would catch the death eater and curse him. Aurors appeared and joined the battle with what was now over fifty death eaters.   
  
Within ten minutes of it starting, it ended. When all death eaters were tied up or unconscious, the teens noticed the strange dome seem to melt away. The Minister of Magic appeared beside them, asking questions. None of the teens got a chance to answer however, they were to busy slipping into an exhausted unconsciousness. McGonagall ran up to the group and shouted in fright at seeing the teens. She then surveyed the area, hundreds of aurrors had appeared to the spot and were getting the death eaters tied up and ready for transport. While others were interviewing every one around to get a full story.   
  
"What happened?" She asked the Minister, she looked like she just might faint as well.   
  
***  
  
As one the five eighteen year olds slowly woke up. Upon inspection they, confusingly enough; found themselves in the Hogwarts Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey, McGonagall and the Minister of Magic, stood at the foot of their beds.   
  
"Good to see the five of you awake." Pomfrey smiled at the teens.   
  
"Weren't we just in Diagon Alley?" Ron asked, trying to keep his eyes open.   
  
"What happened?" Harry mumbled trying to bury himself deeper into his covers. His blanket would barely move, which he found was because he had Lily and Daniel sleeping in the bed with him, on top of the covers. Harry smiled, as he gave up. He quickly grabbed the extra blanket from a drawer of his bedside table, and covered up the kids.   
  
"All ten of you are suffering from extreme magical exhaustion. Death Eaters went after you in Diagon Alley, you somehow formed a shield unlike anything anyone has ever seen before. You and the other wizards on the street managed to fight them until the Aurors arrived and took over. We managed to capture fifty-seven death eaters, who were all sentenced to Azkaban. Although none of you were hurt in the battle, creating and holding that shield, along with shooting those curses, hexes and spells, wore you out, you all fainted from the exaction just after the fight was over. I have to tell you, alot of people would like to know just how you created that shield." The Minster of Magic asked. The group shook their heads.  
  
"No clue, I know I didn't know I was doing it." Hermione told him.   
  
"Yeah, I was as surprised to see it as you were." Harry stated everyone else agreed.   
  
"Well you did something, and it protected you and your kids. You all did a great job." McGonagall smiled.   
  
"You were there?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I was there for the end of it, I needed to talk to Madam Inyx, she was working at Florish and Blotts today, about getting some more school supplies. When I stepped out of the fireplace at the Leaky Cauldron, Tom ran up to me and told me that death eaters were attacking, and that all of you were there. Almost gave me a heart attack." McGonagall looked upon them sternly.   
  
"Sorry Professor." The five whispered.  
  
"Nonsense! And I am not your professor any more, we have discussed this, call me Minivra."   
  
"Yes ma'm." The group smiled at her annoyed look before falling back to sleep.  
  
***  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Lavender and Draco walked down the hall towards the museum. The group was moving back in to Hogwarts today and they were supposed to meet McGonagall in the museum to find out where their rooms would be. McGonagall smiled at the group as they walked in.   
  
"Where are the children?" Miniva asked.  
  
"We left them with Mrs. Figg, in the staff room." Harry explained. "She said she had not seen them in so long, she wanted to get to know them again before the school year starts.   
  
"Ah, very good then. Ginny and Ron, you two seem to be the only ones who only have teaching jobs, and both of those only teach for half a day, I wanted to know if the two of you would like to run the museum? Set up schedules, help me hire museum staff, basically your jobs will be to make sure it runs smoothly, and everyone shows up for work on time. The two siblings looked excited at the idea.   
  
"Sure." They responded together.  
  
"Great! Classes will be visiting the museum during the day, student will be able to come here anytime they want while the museum is open. Class visits will of course be scheduled in advanced. Outsiders will be able to come in upon reservation only during the school year. During summer vacation however, that is when your jobs get busy. You will be able to go home via floo powder every night, but one of you will need to be in Hogwarts at all times while the museum is open. I will let the two of you decided, times, cost, whether or not you will want a gift shop, schedules and things. I have already placed adds in the Daily Prophet and other wizarding newspapers and magazines. Here are their resumes, go over them, and let me know who you would like to hire." McGonagall handed them a stack of parchments. "Now, let me show you your chambers."   
  
The eight teachers walked out of the museum, and down a small hall, she stopped in front of a picture.   
  
"Hat tricks." She stated the picture opened and the group walked in. Inside they found themselves in a large living room, draped in Gryffindor colors. A large couch was placed in the middle facing the fire, along with a chair. They walked to the next room, where they found a mini kitchen and a dining room, further along, they passed several closets, and a nice size bathroom before the hall stopped, with two doors, one to the left and one to the right. Minivra opened the one to the right where they found a nice size room with a small bed, and a bunch of toys inside it. They walked over to the room on the left to find an adult's bedroom. "Ron, this is your place, as you see John has his own room." Ron just looked around opened mouth. Upon further inspection, he found that all of his things had already been moved to the room. "Now, when you and Hermione get married, you can move in with her, or the other way around, extra rooms can be made. Shall we go to Ginny's chambers?" They all nodded as they walked out of Ron's chambers and moved across the hall.   
  
The room was much like Ron's only it had one bedroom. "Now Ginny when you are married to Harry the same thing goes for you and him, you can either move to Harry's chambers or he can move to yours. Now Harry's chambers are further away from the museum, but I think once you see it, there will be no doubt in your mind what chamber you will want to live in." Minivra smiled. They went to Hermione's chambers next, they were right next to Gryffindor house, and her chambers were larger then Ron and Ginny's. In addition, hers had three bedrooms. Lavender was next, her chambers were like Hermione's only with one room and hers were in the same place as Hermione's only by the Ravenclaw house. Nevilles was exactly like Lavenders but by the Hufflepuff house. Draco's room was although exactly the same as the last two, it was covered in Slytherin colors.   
  
Last but not least they went to Harry's chambers. As deputy headmaster, he had the second largest chambers in Hogwarts. (The headmistress has the first largest.) The picture door opened into a entryway, that there was a wall in front so you either had to go left or right to get anywhere. Minivra turned right, and they all found themselves in a massive living room, a large couch, love seat, and two chairs surrounding the fire. Another door took you in to a nice size kitchen, which led to a dining room that was about the size as the others living rooms. A large round table with eleven chairs surrounding it sat in the middle of the room. A giant crystal chandler with candles lit, hanged over the table. They walked back to the entryway and this time went to the left side. The hall was wide, the first door they came to open into a giant playroom.   
  
"I have discussed it with Harry, and he says that he would not mind if Mrs. Figg baby sat the kids in his chambers since he has the largest." The others nodded once again their mouths hanging open. The next room they came to was a little girls room, it was about as big as the other teachers room. Directly across the hall was a room the same size but for a little boy. The next room over was the door to Harry's room. The room it's self-looked to be as large as both the kids rooms put together. A queen-size bed stood in the middle; a nice size bedside table to its left. A chair sat in the corner and a couch in front of the fireplace keeping the room warm. Next to Lily's room was a guest bedroom, beside it another one. At the end of the hall stood a door heavily locked. "This is to keep the kids out of this room." She explained unlocking the door. Everyone except Minivra gasped as they walked in, there was a gigantic pool, with a diving board, and slide. To the right of it sat a baby pool, and to the left of it sat a hot tub.   
  
"Oh, I'm definitely moving to your place." Ginny mumbled.   
  
"So am I." The rest of the group said at once, causing everyone to laugh.   
  
"You are all free to come over anytime you want, just let me know, so that I'm not startled to find you here." Harry grinned. Everyone nodded. Harry had a feeling that he might be seeing them at his place alot. "So where are the bathrooms?"   
  
"Did I forget to show you? Well every bedroom has it's own bathroom, your room has a really nice one however. It's much like the Prefects bathroom. Harry smiled at this. "There is also a half bath in the hall between the living room and kitchen." Everyone nodded and walked back into the living room, sitting down. "You can all rearrange your rooms chambers, change the colors, do whatever you want with them." The group nodded. "Well I best be going, I will see you all tonight in the staff room for our first staff meeting. We will be having dinner there, so come hungry." The group nodded and smiled, relaxing in the comfortable seats. 


	5. 33 Opportunities

CHAPTER 33: Opportunities  
  
The teachers all sat around the staff table on August nineteenth two-thousand six for their first official staff meeting. McGonagall at the head of the table Harry to her right, and the other teachers sat randomly around the table. They could not help but feel self conscious about where they were sitting, for it was only at the beginning of that year that the former teachers sat in these spots.   
  
"I officially call this meeting to order. First line of business, normally would be for all the staff to introduce themselves, but everyone here knows everyone else quite well already so I feel we can skip this section of business. So let's move to schedules, I assume everyone received there's?" Everyone nodded. "Very good, are there any last minute changes anyone would like to make?"   
  
"Nope, the schedule looks good to me. Having all the houses together will give the students a better chance to make friends in other houses." Flitwick explained.  
  
Minivra grinned. "So no complaints, then? That's a first, very good Harry. How about letters were they all sent out to the students?"   
  
"Yes, Minivra we had a little trouble getting a letter out to a Mrs. Johnson, she has a fear of owls, ended up sending her letter by Muggle mail when it was all said and done. All first years have replied, looking at the records, we are having a record amount of first years this year, and transfer students."  
  
"Oh really, how many first years are we expecting?" Ron asked.  
  
"Over fifty. Plus twenty-five transfers from all over the world." Harry looked bewildered.   
  
"I wonder why that is?" Draco joked, everyone laughed except Harry.   
  
"So you're saying that just because I am teaching, everyone is sending there kids here? That should not be why they send their kids here, it should be because it's a great school...which it is!"   
  
"Calm down, Harry. They would not be sending there kids here if they did not know that this is the best school of witchcraft and Wizardry there is in the world. Now, on to serious business, I have something wonderful to tell you. Hagrid, Albus had been planning this for awhile, but with Fudge being in office, and Voldemort regaining power, he never got the chance. However, I am going to give it to you now, you were wrongfully expelled from this school, along time ago, so I have found a teacher who would love to teach you the rest of your studies, so that you can become an official wizard." Hagrid looked like he was going to faint right there. Tears started to roll down his face.  
  
"Yes, yes I would love to, but will I have to give up teaching classes?"   
  
"No, of course not, you have three periods off on Mondays and Wednesday, plus no duties in the evenings, you can work then." Hagrid nodded. "Good, now on to the seven eighteen year olds. I know none of you had planned to teach after you graduated, just as none of you had ever planned to get pregnant at the age of fifteen. So I contacted the local university, and they are willing to teach you here, in whatever subject you want. That means you will have to pick what you want to be, quickly. Hogwarts will pay your tuition, since you are teaching for us, when you really don't have to. I will need all decisions in by Monday. Our next meeting will be the thirty-first where we will have a beginning of term party. Dismissed." The teens did not move, they all had their mouths hanging open, there minds thousands of miles away.   
  
"I-I can't believe it! I just can't believe it!" Hermione stated, the others simply just shook their heads.   
  
The next day was Sunday; the group sat in the living room, of Harry's chambers, watching their kids, as they each thought about what they wanted to be.   
  
"So do you know what you want to be yet Hermione?" Harry asked, hopping to get ideas.   
  
"Hmm, I have always wanted to be an Auror, or the Minister of Magic, I also think I will be a great teacher, I just don't know. What about you Ron?" Ron looked up startled.  
  
"Er, well, I have always wanted to play on a professional Quidditch team, but I don't think they offer a course like that. I don't know an Auror dose sound like a wicked job, I'm not sure yet. Harry? Ginny?"   
  
"A healer. What?!?" The two stated together getting and giving weird looks.   
  
"Harry, I would never have picked you to be a healer! I would have thought you would want to be a Auror." Ginny exclaimed.   
  
"What about you, I have always picked you out to be a Medi-Witch, like Pomfrey...but I guess I could see you as a Healer." Harry smiled.   
  
"Healers...you two sure are aiming way up there." Hermione gasped.   
  
"Well, there not the only one's I think I want to be a Lawyer." Lavender was grinning from ear to ear. "And you Neville?"   
  
"Ah, I'm really not that great at anything but Herbology. I just don't know."   
  
"Well, I am going to be a Potions master, I want to know everything I possibly can on potions." Draco put his head high. Everyone nodded they expected nothing less.   
  
Unfortunately, Monday came way to fast, and the seven found themselves in the headmistress office.   
  
"Ah, I take it from not seeing any of you since the meeting you all have been deep in thought?" The group only nodded. "Well then tell me what do you all want to be."   
  
"I would like to be a Historian." Hermione smiled. The others looked at her in shock, none of them had been expecting this.   
  
"I would like to be a Auror." Neville smiled.   
  
"So do I." Ron grinned.   
  
"I am going to be a Lawyer." Lavender stated next followed by Draco.   
  
"I am going to be a Potions Master."  
  
"Ginny and I are going to be Healers, surprisingly enough." Harry grinned. Minivra just sat back and grinned.   
  
"Well then, to be a Healer, lawyer, potions master and Auror you have to attend school for seven years. A Historian requires only four years, however if you want to back that up with a teaching degree, that is a three year course, Hermione, you could do both and the seven of you could graduate at the same time." A man in dark green robes walked in after hearing them all say what they intended to study.   
  
"Seven years, the school will pay your tuition for as long as you teach, that is the catch, this means I have teachers for seven years, as long as they want free tuition." Minivra grinned, the students looked deep in thought.   
  
"Sounds perfectly fair, but how are we going find the time to teach AND take our own classes, AND raise our children?" Harry asked.  
  
"Ah, You will take a class during your breaks and for one hour after dinner. You will also be carefully using a time turner. Let's look at all of your schedules shall we? You are going to take five hours of classes a day, as is normal. Plus three hours of clinical work on Saturdays. Here are all of your new schedules. These classes will start a week after Hogwarts, so you should be able to get into your teaching roles. Your days will be full, adding at least two extra hours, you will have to work hard, as Hermione can attest to."   
  
TT = Use of Time Turner  
  
Neville Longbottom:  
  
Monday and Wednesday  
  
08-10 - 7th Years  
  
10-12 - 3ed Years  
  
01-03 - 4th Years  
  
01-03 - College - TT  
  
03-05 - 5th Years  
  
03-05 - College - TT  
  
06-08 - College  
  
Tuesday, Thursday and Friday  
  
08-10 - 6th Years  
  
10-12 - 2ed Years  
  
01-03 - 1st Years  
  
01-03 - College - TT  
  
03-05 - College  
  
06-08 - College  
  
Saturday  
  
08-11 - Clinical  
  
~~~  
  
Hermione Granger  
  
Monday and Wednesday  
  
08-10 - 3ed Years  
  
10-12 - 6th Years  
  
01-03 - 1st Years  
  
01-03 - College - TT  
  
03-05 - 7th Years  
  
03-05 - College - TT  
  
06-08 - College  
  
Tuesday, Thursday and Friday  
  
08-10 - 5th Years  
  
10-12 - 4th Years  
  
01-03 - College   
  
03-05 - 2ed Years  
  
03-05 - College - TT  
  
06-08 - College  
  
Saturday  
  
08-11 - Clinical  
  
~~~  
  
Harry Potter  
  
Monday and Wednesday  
  
08-10 - 2ed Years  
  
10-12 - 4th Years  
  
01-03 - 7th Years  
  
01-03 - College - TT  
  
03-05 - 6th Years  
  
03-05 - College - TT  
  
06-08 - College  
  
Tuesday, Thursday and Friday  
  
08-10 - 1st Years  
  
10-12 - 3ed Years  
  
01-03 - College   
  
03-05 - 5th Years  
  
03-05 - College - TT  
  
06-08 - College  
  
Saturday  
  
08-11 - Clinical  
  
~~~  
  
Potions - Professor Malfoy  
  
Monday and Wednesday  
  
08-10 - 5th Years  
  
10-12 - 2ed Years  
  
01-03 - 6th Years  
  
01-03 - College - TT  
  
03-05 - 4th Years  
  
03-05 - College - TT  
  
06-08 - College  
  
Tuesday, Thursday and Friday  
  
08-10 - 7th Years  
  
10-12 - 1st Years  
  
01-03 - 3ed Years  
  
01-03 - College - TT  
  
03-05 - College   
  
06-08 - College  
  
Saturday  
  
08-11 - Clinical  
  
~~~  
  
Ron Weasley  
  
Monday and Wednesday  
  
08-10 - College  
  
10-12 - College  
  
01-03 - 2ed R,S  
  
03-05 - 1st G,R  
  
06-08 - College  
  
Tuesday, Thursday and Friday  
  
08-10 - 2ed G,H  
  
10-12 - College  
  
01-03 - College  
  
03-05 - 1st H,S  
  
06-08 - College  
  
Saturday  
  
08-11 - Clinical  
  
~~~  
  
Ginny Weasley and Lavender Brown  
  
Monday and Wednesday  
  
08-10 - 4th Years  
  
10-12 - College  
  
01-03 - 5ed Years  
  
03-05 - College  
  
06-08 - College  
  
Tuesday, Thursday and Friday  
  
08-10 - College  
  
10-12 - 7th Years  
  
01-03 - 6th Years  
  
03-05 - 3ed Years  
  
03-05 - College - TT  
  
06-08 - College  
  
Saturday  
  
08-11 - Clinical 


	6. 34 Teaching and Learning

CHAPTER 34: Teaching and Learning  
  
September first came in a rush, the night before the teachers had a party that served to take there minds off the upcoming day but it was there before any of them new it. Minivra had them all rushing around making sure everything was set up for the students, but things had been set up for weeks, they really had nothing to do. Finally, the Hogwarts Express pulled into the station, where all first years met Hagrid who took them on the traditional boat ride to the castle, while the other students rode in carriages. As was one of the jobs as Deputy headmaster, Harry found himself nervously awaiting the first years at the top of the stairs, this was going to be a LONG sorting ceremony. Soon all fifty-three first years stood in front of him fear and anticipation in all of their eyes. Despite his nerves, Harry smiled and all the kids seemed to calm slightly at this.   
  
"Hello, welcome to Hogwarts. You are about to go into the great hall where you will stand in line in pairs of two, and wait to be sorted. Now, I know alot of you have heard horror stories about your older siblings or friends being sorted but do not worry, it's painless. You will be sorted into one of four houses, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin or Gryffindor. Now if you will wait here for a moment." With that, Harry walked over to the massive door that led into the Great Hall, and looked in. McGonagall nodded, and he turned back around and motioned the students to walk forward.   
  
The sorting took a record forty-two minutes, all the students were starving and there hands hurt from clapping. Harry was really horse, having had to call everyone's name. Before the feast could begin however, McGonagall needed to give the start of term notices. Harry tapped his glass goblet to get everyone's attention.   
  
"Welcome to a New Year at Hogwarts. Quite a bit has changed, that includes the way classes are set up and who is teaching them. Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, and Muggle Studies have the same teachers, however do to a curse being put on the other teachers and headmaster Dumbledore, they have disappeared, we do not know when we will meet again. However in their replacement, we have some teachers that are all returning students will recognize and you first years will have probably heard of. As deputy headmaster, and Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Potter. Professor Granger will teach transfigurations. Professor Malfoy will teach potions. Professor Longbottom will teach Herbology. Professor R. Weasley will teach brooms. Aritmacity will be taught by Professor G. Weasley. And finally Divination will be taught by Professor Brown. As well as teaching these professors will be taking college classes as well so there time will be filled, do not try anything, they have enough to worry about. The forbidden Forest is as usual forbidden. Now, let's eat." Food appeared on all the tables. Groans of delight could be heard loudly from every single table, including the teachers. After the feast the new prefects took the tons of first years to their houses, for their first nights sleep at Hogwarts.   
  
The next day found the nervous students and teachers alike slowly waking up and getting ready for breakfast and morning classes. Harry made his way up to the teachers' table and sat down with a yawn. McGonagall who had gotten there first smiled at him, as they watched the students and other teachers began to trickle in one by one. By seven o'clock, everyone was there eating breakfast. Harry got up and handed all the head of houses their student's schedules, then sat back down yawning yet again. His kids had woke him up extra early that morning asking him to read them a book, since he had been to exhausted to do it the night before. Before he new it, it was time to go to class. He stood up and walked out the door behind the teachers' table, which held a secret hall that would take ten minutes off his trip to the Dark Arts classroom on the other side of the massive school. Checking his schedule he found he had the second years first period. Quickly pulling out the things he would need for the class he patiently waited for his students' arrivals.   
  
He did not have to wait very long, soon the students entered the classroom, smiling, and talking to friends they had not seen since the previous school year. Harry looked at the clock he had placed on the wall, it told him that it was time to start class.   
  
"Good morning students, I'm Professor Potter, and I will be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher..."   
  
***  
  
"Please pull out your transfiguration books and turn to page three hundred and five, please. Now I would like everyone to read this chapter and let me know when you are finished. We are going to start your third year by learning how to transfigure books into torches, and back again. Begin." Hermione smiled, as the third years got to work.   
  
Classes went by incredibly fast, all the teachers agreed that night at the start of term meeting.   
  
"They all seem like good students...so far." Harry grinned.   
  
"Yeah, I agree, they were all well behaved today but it was only the first day so everyone was nervous." Ron agreed.   
  
"Very good, then I have all of your school books for this semester. I suggest you all get some reading done." Miniva opened a massive box and started pulling out books. (To see what books they got, go to the bottom of this page.)  
  
Although teaching classes seemed to be a breeze for the first week, as soon as there own classes started, everything got much harder. Suddenly all seven of the teachers had classes to teach papers to grade, classes to go to, papers of there own to write, and children to raise. Harry and Ginny saw each other only in there Medical school classes, nether saw any of there other friends except when they were rushing down the hall trying to get to there next spot. By the end of second week, everyone was exhausted and to make it worst, their students were starting to get used to being there and were starting to act up. There first Clinical Saturday came, and Harry and Ginny found themselves in the Medical Wing, Ron and Neville went to the Ministry of Magic to shadow the Aurors. Lavender was visiting a Law firm. Hermione was visiting a historical site, and Draco, was in a Potions lab at the university. When they all came back they were all exhausted beyond belief and their children wanted to do was play, since they did not get to all week long. The group decided to put there books down and go for a picnic under the calm tree, while the kids played.   
  
"Ah, I am so tired, there has got to be a easier way to do this." Ron mumbled. The others nodded their agreement.  
  
"Da Javu." Harry stated.  
  
"What?" Ron asked.  
  
"Da Javu, it's a term that means basically that something is happening again."  
  
Ron still looked confused.  
  
"I feel like we have had this conversation before." Harry stated. Ron nodded.  
  
"Oh, yeah back in fifth year I think." Ron's eyes opened. "Oh Da Javu. I think I get it now." The group laughed.   
  
Mummy, Soch bite." Lily ran up to Ginny. The three teens got quiet for a second. Had Lily just called Ginny mummy? Ginny was just as shocked as everyone else.   
  
"Souroch come over here." Ginny called eyes still wide. Souroch walked over head down. "Souroch, did you bite Lily?"   
  
"Yes."  
  
"Lily, where did Souroch bite you?" Harry asked.   
  
"Here daddy." Lily pointed to her arm, she had a jacket and two long sleeve shirts on so the bit did not leave any mark. Harry kissed her arm.  
  
"All better?" Lily smiled and nodded.   
  
"Tank daddy."   
  
"Your welcome sweetheart, why don't you go play some more, Lily ran off.   
  
"Souroch, can you tell mummy why did you bite Lily?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Lil, knocked blocks down."   
  
"Okay, that was not nice, but you biting was not nice either. Do you want Lily to bite you?" Hermione asked.   
  
"No."   
  
"That's right, so when someone knocks your blocks down, what should you do?"  
  
"Hit?"   
  
"No, that is violent behavior. We do not use violent behavior. Why don't you say, Stop it."   
  
"Sto it."   
  
"Good."   
  
"Go play?" Souroch asked eyeing his toys.   
  
"Yes, go play." Souroch took off.   
  
By the time October arrived, the group had gotten used to there full time lives and much to the kids delight were spending a little more time with them. Meanwhile Lucius was slowly gaining power.   
  
~~~  
  
Harry and Ginny got five textbooks that all had at least 5000, pages in them.   
  
Medical Magic - Year One  
  
Medical Potions - Year One  
  
How to be a Magical Doctor - One  
  
Doctors Today - Year One  
  
Human Anatomy - One  
  
Ron and Neville also got five textbooks, slightly smaller then Harry's and Ginny's.  
  
So You want to be an Auror  
  
The Auror - Year One  
  
Auror Magic - One  
  
Crime Scean Magic - Year One  
  
Forensics Magic - Year One  
  
Lavender received five textbooks, all as large as Harry and Ginny's.   
  
The Magical Law - Year One  
  
How to be a Lawyer - One  
  
Investigations - Year One  
  
Working With the Aurors - One  
  
Lawyers Magical and Muggle  
  
Draco received three textbooks all as big as Harry's and Ginny's.   
  
Magical Ingredients - Year One  
  
Potions - Year One  
  
Where to find it - One  
  
Finally, Hermione who would be getting her Historian degree first had four books all as big as Harry and Ginny's.   
  
Muggle Mythology - One  
  
Magical History - Year One  
  
Muggle History - Year One  
  
Magical Mythology - One 


	7. 35 Deatheaters

CHAPTER 35: Death Eaters  
  
"Daddy!" Two voices could be hared throughout Harry's chambers. Harry had just gotten the rambunctious two-year-olds to bed and was beginning to start his homework. Groaning he put his quill down and walked into the bedrooms hall, where the two kids were sitting, hugging each other.   
  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked, Lily spoke first.   
  
"Monsters in room, daddy." Harry nodded and took both Lily and Daniel's hands and walked first into Daniel's room.   
  
"Now, Daniel where is the monster in your room?" Harry asked.   
  
"Clot."   
  
"In the closet? Well let's see." Harry walked up to the closet and opened it up. Looking around he found nothing.   
  
"It was der!" Daniel pointed.   
  
"Okay, well I am going to cast a spell to keep the monsters out of your closet, okay?" Daniel nodded. Harry pulled out his wand. "Monstropio." A white beam shot from his wand and into the closet. "All better?"   
  
"Yes." Harry smiled, and helped Daniel back into his bed, then covered him up tight.   
  
"Tanks daddy."   
  
Harry smiled, grabbed Lily's hand and walked into her room.   
  
"Okay little bit, where was the monster in your room?" Lily pointed under her bed, eyes wide and filled with tears. Harry pulled out his wand again and performed the same spell. Lily grinned, and got back into bed.  
  
"Tanks daddy."  
  
"Your welcome sweetheart, good night."   
  
"Night." Two voiced yelled as he walked out of the hall.   
  
***  
  
"Mummy! I thirsty!" Julie yelled.   
  
"Mummy I wet." Souroch yelled a second latter. Hermione looked longingly at her homework as she got up. Conjuring a glass of water, she walked into Julie's room and handed it to her. Souroch walked in behind her. "Mummy I wet!" Hermione nodded.   
  
"Now look you two, mummy has to get her work done, so if you need anything ask now, because in five minutes, I will not be coming back in here until tomorrow morning to wake you up." The two, two-year-olds nodded. Hermione smiled and picked up Souroch, taking him back to his room, and placing him on the changing table. After a quick change, Hermione tucked the boy in to bed.   
  
"Mummy, why is der toit in my woom?" Hermione looked at the locked door that that led into the Child's bathroom. Lily walked in and sat down in Souroches bed.   
  
"Well soon, the two of you will get to start to learn how to go potty in the toilet like big people do." Hermione smiled at the look of wonderment in the children's faces.   
  
"Willy mum?" Julie asked.   
  
"Yep, we can start anytime you want." Hermione smiled.  
  
"Now mummy!" Souroch yelled.  
  
"Not now, how about tomorrow morning."  
  
"Okay." The two looked like she had just taken their best friends away.   
  
"Well, the sooner you go to sleep, the faster morning will come." This got their attention, and before she knew it both kids were in there own rooms with their eyes closed, trying to fall asleep.  
  
***  
  
The next morning Ron stumbled out of bed at six took his shower, got dressed. Still not fully awake, Ron made his way to John's room and got two pairs of clothes out, then woke the child up.   
  
"No, daddy, sleep." The boy tried to go back to sleep but Ron made him stand up.   
  
"Oh no you don't if I don't get to go back to sleep, nether do you. Now which out-fit do you want to wear?"   
  
"Dat one." John pointed at the green one. Ron nodded and placed the blue one back up. After getting the child ready for the day they made there way to Harry's chambers, where Julie, Lily, Souroch and Daniel were already there. Hermione and Harry were talking in the living room. Ron took John into the playroom, smiled at Mrs. Figg and walked into the living room, sitting down with his best friends.   
  
"I was just telling Harry that my two have shown interest in potty training. I was very surprised because the books said that most kids won't start until they are at least two and a half, mainly after they are three. But they were both very excited at the prospect, so I got them up extra early today, and we talked about the toilet, and I showed them their kids' toilet. I then told them about their training pants, how they were just like underwear, only they can handle it if they did not make it to the toilet." Hermione grinned.   
  
"So did you bring the kids toilet with you?" Harry asked.   
  
"Yes, the two have different toilets, Julie wanted purple while Souroch wanted yellow." The other two teens nodded.   
  
"Well I hope the others follow their lead and start to potty train soon. I am really tired of changing diapers." Harry smiled. They all got up and walked out of the chambers, talking and heading to breakfast, with their papers that needed to be graded for that day in hand.   
  
"You know the kids are almost two and a half years old now." Ron stated as they walked through the massive doors into the Great Hall.   
  
"That's true! They will be two and a half in February, it's January seventeenth." Harry stated sitting in his seat next to the Headmistresses seat which was empty for the first time that year. Ginny suddenly ran in and up to Harry. She gave him a quick kiss, and whispered in his ear.   
  
"I just got back from visiting McGonagall, she's ill your in charge." Ginny grinned and sat beside him. Harry looked startled, his eyes wide.   
  
"Then I-I'm active headmaster right now?" Harry asked.   
  
"Yep, you might want to scoot over chairs for today." Harry got up slowly and moved over to the large chair beside him. He felt extremely uncomfortable, but bared his teeth and sat down. Ginny sat at his normal spot and they began to speak again.   
  
"I was thinking about our wedding." Ginny stated. Harry looked her in the eye.   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Well, I was thinking we could have it here, in the great hall. Look at how massive this room is, and beautiful. This room would be perfect, I have been picturing it since before we got engaged." Harry smiled in relief; it was obvious that this was not what he thought she was going to say.   
  
"Okay, we can have it here, have you thought about a date?" Harry asked before taking a large bite of his pancake and marked off a grade on a students essay.   
  
"This summer would be nice, or during Easter break, when it's not to hot or cold."   
  
"Easter, huh? I like it, we need to really get planning." Harry stated eyes wide. "Already started, even have Minervra's permission to use the room. I was thinking about taking large white flowers putting them on vines and having them arch from the ceiling to the walls, on both sides of the room. Maybe some archways covered in flowers at the door of the room, a white carpet going down the isle." Harry smiled at the picture.  
  
"It sounds beautiful."   
  
"Yep, Hermione is going to me my maid of honor, and Lily is going to be my flower girl."   
  
"I was thinking Ron should be my best man, Draco a groomsman, Sourosh John, and Daniel could be our ring barer, they may be old enough." Ginny grinned.   
  
"Good, I will let Minerva know that we are going to have it the twenty-forth of April, and I will start to send out invitations. Is there anyone you would like to invite? I have all my family, which is large all by its self, and the Grangers, along with all my friends and their families."   
  
"Well, I guess I could invite the Dursleys though I seriously doubt they would come, the minister of magic, he has been great to us. I have some friends of my own, the other teachers, I wish Sirius, Lupin and Dumbledore were here, they have been like fathers to me, along with your family."   
  
"I know, but don't worry dad will bring his video camera, which he has magic-ed so that it will work on Hogwarts grounds," Ginny smiled.  
  
"I know, but it just won't be the same."   
  
"Well, let's not worry about it, start making your list and we can start sending out the invitations tomorrow morning." Harry smiled and nodded.   
  
***   
  
Lunch came, and Harry found himself once again in the Headmaster seat, with a bunch of owls, that had been flying in to him all day from parents, and the ministry. All part of being the headmaster, Harry had already learned what he needed to do on these days when he would be running the school. Suddenly a ministry owl flew in and dropped a letter in to Harry's hands hurriedly. Harry opened the letter and felt his breath catch in his throat as he read.   
  
---  
  
Death eaters have been spotted near Hogwarts, we have reason to believe that they are headed your way. Take processions, and do whatever necessary to protect the students in the school. Aurors should be arriving within ten minutes.   
  
The Ministry of Magic  
  
---  
  
Harry tapped his glass causing the whole room to go quiet.   
  
"Student's it has come to my attention that death eaters may be planning an attack." All the students started to scream and jump up. "QUIET!" Harry smiled remembering the number of times Dumbledore had done that. All the students went silent and stood still. "Now, I want ALL students to go to there common room's I will instruct the house elves to send food up for you. You are NOT to come out until one of the teachers comes and gets you. If we catch you out you will be seriously punished. Prefects will you please take your houses up to their rooms. Head boy and Girl you are to walk the halls and make sure none of the other students come out. Thank you." The room silently filed out. Harry turned to the teachers. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Draco, Lavender, Neville have you been practicing your wandless magic?" They all nodded. Good, Hagrid I want you to go into the Forbidden forest and ask Aragog(sp?) for any help he can give us, be quick, and don't get hurt. Everyone who can do wandless magic come with me, anyone else walk the halls, if the death eaters do attack, come out and help fight. Everyone nodded, and Harry got up, they walked over to the hospital ward.   
  
"Poppy, Minerva, I just got word that death eaters are heading this way, I have all the students minus the head boy and girl in there common rooms. Teachers are patrolling the halls, Hagrid has gone to ask the spiders for any help they can give us, and Aurors should be here soon. I wanted to know what the status of the words Dumbledore placed on the grounds were," Harry asked.  
  
"Dumbledore never even told me what the words were, I have tried to find out what their status was but have been unsuccessful so far. I have been looking up new words to place on the school, just in case but have yet to find any." Minerva looked panicked.   
  
"Okay, I'll see what I can do. Thanks!" The group walked out of the room and down the hall, suddenly a bright light appeared in front of them. Only Harry saw the light and he stopped. The others stopped behind him, not knowing why. The white lady appeared in front of him, and she shot the same white light she had shot at Harry right before he fought Voldemort, at the group behind him. They fell to the floor then quickly got up, now able to see her also.   
  
"Harry is this the white lady you were talking about?" Ron asked in amazement. Harry nodded the lady spoke.  
  
"Danger comes this way, the shields Dumbledore had on this school have been weakened, together you must all create a shield around the school, a permanent one. I will show you how, but it must be done now." The white lady flew outside, the teachers right behind her. "You must all get into a circle, sit down." The group hurriedly did as they were told. "Now I want you to place your hands out, fingers facing up palms out. Close your eyes and picture a gold shield, with the Hogwarts crest on the front. Now put all the power you have into the shield and concentrate." The seven could feel giant waves of power shooting through their bodies and out their hands. To all the other teachers who had come outside and the students who were staring out of every window in there common rooms and dorms, they could see a powerful gold light shoot from there hands connect with each other then shoot up into the sky. Suddenly a large gold dome appeared over Hogwarts grounds. "Now make your palms face upward and say shield diutyrnus."   
  
The group did as they were told, and said the words together. Suddenly a silver bolt shot from their hands and the shield started to sparkle. The light stopped floating from their hands, and the teachers fell over in pure exhaustion. Madam Pomfrey ran over to them and McGonagall walked a little slower being sick. Pomfrey placed her right hand over Harry's head, and a light shot form it. Suddenly Harry felt good as new and got up. He walked around and helped Pomfrey give the others energy, soon the five eighteen year olds were back up and ready to fight any death eater that may have come in before the shiled was put up.  
  
"You have all done well, much better then I expected. Now even though the shield is permanent, it can weaken over time. I suggest doing that spell again every seven years." Before they could ask anything, like what exactly did the shield do, the white lady disappeared. The group shook their heads and waited to find out if any death eaters were on the grounds.   
  
"We should do codes." Harry muttered more to himself then to the others, but everyone heard him.   
  
"Codes?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah, Muggle hospitals and schools do it. They have a code for any kind of emergency. Code red is fire. Code blue is medical emergency. We should have that, a code orange could mean that the old staff has returned." Harry explained Minrva nodded. Before they could say anything twenty death eaters appeared in front of them.   
  
Everyone pulled out there wand except for the teachers who new wandless magic, it was well known that wandless magic was much more powerful then wand. Hexes, curses and spells could suddenly be seen all around, as the battle began. Students were sending hexes and curses from the windows, the only thing that could really be seen from the ground was a mixture of colorful beams shooting everywhere. Each of the teachers who had the knowledge of wandless magic stood beside a teacher who did not, putting a shield around the both of them in an attempt to protect them. Suddenly spiders ran out of the forest and attacked the death eaters, Harry grabbed the deatheater closes to him and froze him, then he started freeing the others while they were pre-occupied with fighting the spiders. The other teachers followed him and as quickly as the fight started, it was over.   
  
All the death eaters were either dead or frozen. The spiders dragged the dead away before anyone could stop them. The teachers dragged the rest of the death eaters inside the Auors ran inside five minutes later out of breath.   
  
"You're a little late." Harry joked lying down exhausted from fighting and maintaining a shield for two for the fifteen minutes they were fighting. The others also lay down on separate beds. The death eaters were still frozen. The minister of magic appeared in the fireplace and walked over to the group.  
  
"Ah, good work, let's see who we have here." The Aurors tied the death eaters up then woke them, Harry gasped at whom he saw. 


	8. 36 A Free Man

CHAPTER 36: A Free Man  
  
Harry Potter stood wide eyed in front of the man he had vowed he would catch years before. He had vowed that this man would pay for what he had done. Standing before Harry was Peter Pettigrew, AKA Wormtail AKA Skabbers AKA number one on Harry's list.   
  
"Pl-please don't kill me, I-I was made to do it! He told me he would kill me if I did not serve him!" Peter was yelling at the top of his slimy little lungs. Ginny got out of her bed quickly and sat upon Harry's holding his shoulder, which was as tense as a board.   
  
"Shh, Harry, he has been caught now, this is good." Ginny whispered, Harry barely nodded, grinding his teeth.   
  
"You should know that this man is a unregistered amangi, and can turn into the rat he is at anytime if your not careful. He evaded capture last time, by doing that." Hermione stated, sitting down on the other side of Harry.   
  
"Do you know his name?" The minister asked.   
  
"Yes, it's Peter Pettigrew." Harry whispered loudly. "The man who facked his own death and after telling Voldemort where my parents were and killing a street full of Muggles he then blamed it on my Godfather, Sirius Black." The ministers' eyes were almost bulging out of their sockets at this news.   
  
"Well, then we will have to get this cleared up immediately. The truth serum will be given and sentences set by tonight. You wouldn't happen to know where Mr. Black is, now would you?" The minister asked.   
  
"Yes, he was with Dumbledore and the staff when they disappeared." Harry explained.   
  
The minister nodded and followed the prisoners through the chimney via floo. That evening the staff all gathered in the staff room, and waited for the floo call, the minister was going to send, so that they could watch the interview with the death eaters. Harry was only waiting for one person in particular. The call finally came to Harry's great relief, they were going to interview Peter first. Peter sat on a bench, tied to the chair, with Aurors surrounding him. He was made to drink the Virtuisum potion, the minister began the questions.   
  
"Is your name Peter Pettigrew?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Are you a death eater?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Were you the Potters secret keeper when Voldemort attacked them."  
  
"Yes."   
  
"And are responsible for telling Voldemort where the Potters were."   
  
"Yes, I am. I am proud to serve my master."  
  
"Did you kill muggles and then fake your own death framing Sirius Black?"   
  
"Yes. I miss my master."  
  
"Do you serve Lucius Malfoy?"   
  
"Yes."  
  
"What are Lucius Malfoy's plans?"   
  
"To become the new dark lord, though no one will be able to reach the power Voldemort reached."   
  
"How powerful is he now?"   
  
"He is not powerful yet, he is sending his death eaters out on missions to give him time to gain power, It will take time."  
  
"How much time?"   
  
"Many years, but he will reach great power."  
  
"Where is his location now?"   
  
"His current location is unknown. He changes location every day to evade capture."  
  
Peters interview ended there, Harry got up and left the room, he decided to walk the halls of the still deserted school, when an hour and a half later, Ginny ran up to him and pulled him back into the staff room. Everyone was still watching the Floo TV.   
  
"Now that all death eaters have been interviewed I would like to make a public announcement. I, the Minister of Magic, hear by declare Sirius Black a free man. He is currently stuck in a time spell and we do not know when he will be back, but when he is, he will be free to do as he please." With that, the floo turned off.   
  
Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Minvera all had tears in there eyes. It had finally been done, Sirius was a free man and he wasn't even there to see it.   
  
"I hope Mr. Weasley got that on tape." Hermione laughed.   
  
"So do I." Harry grinned; the day was definitely looking up. "Minivera, you should get back to bed."  
  
"Ah, yes. Your first time as headmaster and death eaters choose that day to attack, I swear you must go looking for trouble." Minivera smiled, as another teacher helped her up.   
  
"I don't go looking for trouble, Minivera. Trouble asks for me by name." The room laughed, as everyone left. Once Harry was alone he sat down, not feeling like walking all the way back to his chambers. Closing his eyes, he wished he could just appear in his chambers. He could picture the right spot to be, sitting in his favorite part of the couch, right in front of the warm fire. He could almost feel the fire, he grinned at the warmth, and opened his eyes, his mouth fell open at what he saw. 


	9. 37 Apperition

CHAPTER 37: Apperition  
  
Harry opened his eyes his mouth fell open and his eyes went wide at what he saw, he was no longer in the staff room, but sitting in his favorite spot in his chambers.   
  
"Whoa!" Harry stated getting up and looking around to see if this was real.   
  
Harry closed his eyes again and pictured himself back in the staff room. Upon opening his eyes, he found himself by the fireplace in the staff room. He had just apperated on Hogwarts grounds. Harry pulled out his wand and put it to his throat, now glad that he had not signaled the all clear to the students yet.   
  
"Staff meeting in the staff room." He stated, before putting his wand away. Having only left the staff room less then ten minutes before the very confused staff walked back into the room. "I just discovered something new, when the white lady stated that the Hogwarts shields were severely low, she was right, I just unconsciously apperated to my chambers and back." Harry told the group.   
  
Everyone's mouth dropped open and the staff started to try it out for themselves. Staff members' disappeared and reappeared for ten minutes, before Harry told them to stay put so that they could talk about this.   
  
"Okay, I have been thinking, the only reason Dumbledore put the anti-apperition spell on the school was so that nothing evil could apperate in to the school. Well the shield we have now, won't let evil come in, in any way from any side. So apperating should be fine, nothing evil would be able to apperate in to the school anyway." The group nodded, "we will need to put anti-apperition spells in the houses, so that students who figure out how to apperate early don't start apperating into other houses."   
  
"I will do that," Lavender stated. "I am rather good at making anti-apperition spells, I made them on all of my families houses." Harry nodded his consent. "Good, also we should figure out a way to make it so that students can't apperate anywhere, we don't want them making trips off campus. Now on to codes, should we just keep the muggle code system? Code red is fire. Code Blue is medical emergency. What should we code for an attack?"   
  
"How about code black," Ron suggested.   
  
"Code black it is. Alright and is code orange fine by everyone for when the last staff members return?"   
  
"Sounds good." Hermione grinned. "Great, there is one last code, code green means it's all clear, everyone can go on with there normal routine. That's all for now, I am going to call an all clear in ten minutes, I will then discuss the code system with Minivera, and we can explain it to the students tomorrow, dismissed." Harry grinned, as everyone apperated back to their chambers or to wherever they were headed in the first place, Harry apperated to the hospital wing, startling the now extremely sick McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey.   
  
"I think I'm pregnant again!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"What!" The two others yelled, Harry grinned.  
  
"Just kidding, sorry about that don't know what came over me."   
  
"Now Harry, Minvera is very sick, she dose not need a heart attack on top of every thing else...nor do I for that matter," Pomfrey placed hands on her hips.  
  
"I'm sorry, now we just finished our staff meeting, where we discovered something's, you can now apperate on Hogwarts grounds."  
  
"Excuse me?" Mivera crooked out. Harry then explained everything that he had just talked about with the rest of the staff, Mivera agreed, and Harry happily walked out. He had walked halfway to his chambers when he remembered something...he could apperate. 


	10. 38 The Chamber of Secrets Part One

CHAPTER 38: The Chamber of Secrets Part One  
  
The Muggle term 'time fly's when you're having fun' chirped into Harry's head as he strolled nervously down the halls of Hogwarts. Easter vacation had finally started, and only a few students were left in the school. But that was not why Harry was nervous, no by tonight Harry would be married and he could not believe that it was time already. Invitations had gone out the month before, everyone who got an invite was coming, and those who had not were begging for one. The press was having a field day.   
  
THE BOY WHO LIVED IS GETTING MARRIED!  
  
This was the headline of one of the Daily Prophets. Lily and Daniel seemed to be getting into the spirit of things, they had gotten to collecting everything they could about this joyous event with the help of their aunt and uncles of course. Together they were putting together a giant wedding scrapbook that would be given to the happy couple after their honeymoon.   
  
Three Hours until Wedding  
  
Harry was sitting on his couch thinking about what was about to happen when Ron and Draco ran in to the room out of breath.   
  
"Har-Harry, Daniel somehow found out about the Chamber of Secrets, we think he went down there, we've looked everywhere for him," Ron half yelled.  
  
"What? You two only had one job today, watch the kids!" Harry yelled jumping up.  
  
"Where sorry, I think someone slipped them a massive amount of sugar, they are everywhere." Draco explained.   
  
"Tell me, then who is watching the other four now, since the both of you are here?" Harry looked like he might explode at any minute. Ron and Draco looked at each other in horror before turning around and running off. Harry grabbed his wand and ran out of the room himself; he quickly made his way up to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. He looked around, the door to the chamber was closed, a picture of his son trapped down there flew into Harry's head and without another thought Harry quickly opened the chamber and crawled in. Soon he was sliding down what felt like an endless slide; he finally landed in a pile of rocks and bones. Pulling his wand from his sleeve, he said "lumos," a light shot from the end of his wand. Harry briefly realized that he could have alot more light if he did this wandlessly but he did not want to use up to much energy in case he needed it later.   
  
"Daniel?" Harry yelled, only silence answered. "Daniel?" He yelled again, with the same result. Harry began to make his way through the chamber, crawling over rocks, through small holes, all the while yelling out his son's name. By the time he had gotten to the main chamber where he had fought the basilisk in his second year, thereby rescuing his to be wife; he was incredibly tired. He looked around the large room but found no tracks of anyone being there. "Daniel?!?" Harry yelled again. "Oh God, where is he?" Running around the room checking all the corners, he then made his way into the tunnels, and started his search there.   
  
~~~  
  
~Ron and Draco~  
  
-Two Hours until Wedding-  
  
"I can't believe he bought the Chamber of Secrets story," Ron smiled.  
  
"Yeah, we got him out of his chambers, so that Hermione could get the room set up...but Harry should be back by now. Surly he would have figured out that Daniel couldn't have gone down there, only a parselmouth can open the door," Draco was also smiling. Suddenly all the color left Ron's face his smile disappearing.  
  
"What if Harry went down there?" Ron whispered, "We don't know if Daniel is a Parselmouth or not, what if the reason Harry is not back yet is because he is down the chamber of secrets searching for his son!" All the color had now left Draco's face as well. The two jumped up and ran out of the chamber only to run into Hermione, who was taking her turn in watching the kids.   
  
"Hey, what's the hurry? Did Harry like his chambers?" Hermione smiled.  
  
"He hasn't come back yet." Draco looked on the verge of panic.  
  
"We think he actually went down there." Ron yelled.   
  
"Down where? What exactly did you to give Harry as a distraction?"   
  
"We-toldhimthatDanielwasdowninthechamberofsecrets." Rom mumbled.  
  
"Excuse me?"   
  
"We told him that Daniel might have gone down into the Chamber of Secrets." Draco translated, his head hanging low.   
  
"You did what?!? Are you nuts? Of course he is down there, I would be! Oh God, what if he's hurt? Ginny is so going to kill you, I'll let you explain this to her." With that, they all stomped into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, where the door to the Chamber of Secrets stood wide open. Daniel, Lily, Soroush, Julie and John stood in the background with their mouths hanging open.   
  
"Wow, let's go down there!" John exclaimed.   
  
"NO!" Ron, Draco and Hermione yelled as one.   
  
"I'll go take these five to Mrs. Weasley and bring Ginny up here, I'll let you tell her why." Hermione yelled angrily, before motioning for the kids to leave, and she did too.   
  
~~~  
  
~Harry~  
  
-Hour and forty-five Minutes until Wedding-  
  
Harry had searched the tunnels up and down several times before a horrifying thought came to him, what if Daniel had not made it this far? What if the roof fell in on him before he got here? Harry ran back into the rubble, this time careful where he stepped, not wanting to step on his son. Harry got down on his hands and knees and slowly started to dig, throwing rocks in places he had already searched. His wedding robes were now completely ruined, his hands, knees, leg's and arms were bleeding, but he didn't care, only one thought was going through his mind...have to find Daniel.  
  
~~~  
  
~Ron and Draco~  
  
-Hour Thirty until Wedding-  
  
"Harry?" Ron yelled into the entrance of the Chambers.  
  
"Harry!" Draco yelled also for the hundredth time. Ginny and Hermione ran into the bathroom.   
  
"What's going on here? Where is Harry?" Ginny stopped at the sight of the Chamber of Secrets being open. "Wh-What's going on?"   
  
"Umm, well you see...we needed to get Harry out of his chambers..." Ron started.  
  
"So we told him we had lost Daniel and he may have gone down into the Chamber of Secrets." Draco finished.  
  
"We didn't think Harry would actually go down there!" Ron wailed. Ginny looked like she couldn't decide on whether she should faint or be mad.   
  
"Well of course he would go down there! That place is a mess, it's crumpling down, God Harry could be seriously hurt! You two are complete idiots; you know that, accio broom! Harry's Firebolt flew into the bathroom, and into Ginny's hand, without saying another word she jumped into the entrance and disappeared before anyone could stop her. 


	11. 39 The Chamber of Secrets Part Two

CHAPTER 39: The Chamber of Secrets Part Two  
  
~Ginny~  
  
-One Hour and Twenty Minutes until Wedding-  
  
"Harry?" Ginny called as she flew down the Chamber of Secrets desperately searching for her soon to be husband. "HARRY!" She yelled, but got no response. Swiftly making her way through the rubble, tears dripping down her cheeks, what ifs now playing horrible mini movies in her mind. When what ifs were not talking, horrible memories played. Tom Riddles face flashed in her mind, his evil laugh loud in her ears. She began to cry harder. She was almost out of the rubble when a familiar figure came in to view.  
  
***  
  
~Ron, Draco and Hermione~  
  
"Oh God, what have we done?" Ron moaned.  
  
"Now there both down there." Draco shook his head.   
  
"Well, I doubt the wedding will be on time, it may not even be today, now. I am going to let you tell them. Come on, we need to get Madam Pomfrey, Minivra and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. We also need to tell the guests that there might me a delay." Hermione stated walking out the door. She stopped when she noticed the two boys were not behind her. "MOVE IT!" She yelled the boys were behind her again within seconds.   
  
***   
  
~Ginny and Harry~  
  
"Oh Harry!" Ginny jumped off the broom in front of Harry and slowly sat down in front of him. "Harry?" Harry looked up at Ginny.   
  
"Ginny? Daniel, you have to help me find him!" Harry began to move rubble again.   
  
"Harry, Harry!" Harry stopped again.  
  
"Ginny, please help!"   
  
"Harry we found him! He's okay, he is with the other kids now, he's okay."  
  
Harry slowly looked up at Ginny, studying her eyes.  
  
"Really?" Harry looked like he was not sure if this was real or not.   
  
"Yes Harry, I'm positive, I saw him just a few minutes ago."  
  
"Oh good, is he hurt?"   
  
"Nope, he is perfectly fine, now come on, you ARE hurt, let's go up and you can see Daniel for yourself."  
  
***   
  
~Ron and Company~  
  
"WHAT!!!" McGonagall yelled after Ron and Draco finished telling her, Madam Pomfrey and the Weasleys what had happened. Mrs. Weasley fainted, Mr. Weasley was trying to wake her up and Madam Pomfrey just had her face in her hands.   
  
"You to really need to grow up!" Hermione was just as angry as she was when she first heard about it. The group walked quickly to Myrtles bathroom, to wait and hope that the two would come out.   
  
***   
  
~Ginny and Harry~  
  
Ginny helped Harry stand up and gasped at the damage she saw. Harry had been sitting in a giant puddle of blood. Deep and shallow cuts could be found up and down his arms, leg and hands. Rocks and who knows what else were embedded in the cuts. Ginny burst into tears and carefully transfigured rocks into gauze then began to wrap the deeper cuts. Blood quickly soaked through them, and Ginny wrapped more over the soaked cloth. When the blood began to soak through that to, she decided that she needed to get Harry where she had proper equipment and help. She was only a first year medical student, after all.   
  
"Harry, I am going to fly you out do you think you can get on the broom.?" Harry nodded, and got on the broom with the help of Ginny, the two slowly started to make there way slowly out.   
  
***   
  
-One Hour until Wedding-  
  
Madam Pomfrey had everything ready in the bathroom. She did not know what condition the couple would be in when they came out, and she did not want to take any chances. Myrtle was sitting by the window watching the group with interest, as they ran around getting things ready for anything. Mrs. Weasley, who had woken up looked ready to go down there to rescue her only daughter and soon to be son in law. McGonagall and Hermione kept her there however by each having a hand on her shoulders. Suddenly Mrs. Weasley gasped, everyone turned to see what had happened and found themselves gasping as well. Coming up the long pipe was Ginny, Harry sitting behind her holding on to her waist, blood could be seen dripping off of them.   
  
Within a second, they were back in the bathroom and Madam Pomfrey was shrieking.   
  
"My oh my! What WERE you doing down there?" She fussed as she started putting clotting spells on the deeper wounds.   
  
"Looking for my son." Harry answered in a whisper before he passed out do to lack of blood. Ginny carefully helped get Harry onto a stretcher before rounding on Ron and Draco. If looks could kill, the two would be six feet under before they could even blink.   
  
"Where sorry?" Ron backed away.   
  
"We really are, we did not think he would go down there, really!" Draco chimed in.   
  
"That's your problem, you don't THINK! Get out of my site, I don't want to see the two of you until the wedding." With that, Ginny stormed out to catch up with Madam Pomfrey, McGonagall, and her parents, heading for the hospital wing. Hermione walked in to the great hall and stepped up to the platform.  
  
"May I have your attention please? Do to the stupidity of Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy our groom is in the hospital wing, unconscious, the wedding will most likely be delayed. If it does not happen tonight, we will give you all a room to sleep in, thank you." The guests in the hall were silent with there mouths hanging open, Hermione shook her head and headed to the hospital wing to see how things were going.  
  
-Thirty Minutes until Wedding-  
  
Harry moaned as he woke up in the hospital wing.   
  
"Daniel!" Harry sat up in a rush causing his world to spin.   
  
"Harry, Daniel is fine!" Ginny spoke soothingly. Hermione walked in with Daniel and Lily in hand, and let them climb in to Harry's lap. Tears ran down Harry's cheeks as he checked his son for injury and found none.   
  
"What happened?"   
  
"I asked Ron and Draco to distract you while I decorated your chambers. I had no idea they were going to tell you that Daniel had gone into the Chamber of Secrets."  
  
"So Daniel was not down there?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, he was with the other kids the entire time." Ginny whispered.  
  
"Thank God. I'm going to kill Ron and Draco though."   
  
"Get in line." Everyone in the room stated, causing them all to laugh.   
  
"So, did I miss the wedding?"  
  
"Actually, it's not do to start for another thirty minutes." Ginny grinned; it quickly turned into a frown however. "You lost a lot of blood however and we were just now able to get more back into you. Plus your dress robes are ruined...perhaps we should delay it until tomorrow?"   
  
"No. I want to get married, we have thirty minutes to get me ready, Hermione will you go get the two idiots?" Harry grinned. Hermione smirked and ran out of the room.   
  
Hermione ran into Ron's room, where the two boys were talking and glared at each other.   
  
"Harry is awake, he wants to go through with the wedding in thirty minutes, he says and I quote, he wants to see the "two idiots." Hermione gave them a evil look that would have made Voldemort run then apperated out. The two boys looked at each other in horror before standing and apperating into the hospital wing.  
  
A/N: The last chapter of story 4 will be posted as normal this Tuesday! :) Hope you are still enjoying this series! G - Lauren 


	12. 40 The Wedding

A/N: Here is the last chapter of story 4! I will post the first chapter of story 5 May 4th! I am currently writing the last chapter of story 7 so we are well on our way to finishing the series. Thank for reading and I hope to see you for the next story! G   
  
CHAPTER 40: The Wedding  
  
Everyone moved quickly. Hermione apperated to the great hall where she told them to gather everyone up, the wedding would go as scheduled. Ron and Draco went to Hogemead where they bought with there own money, Harry a new dress robe, this one even better then the one he had. Meanwhile Ginny ran out with Hermione to get into her dress, and redo her hair and makeup. Madam Pomfrey, though she did not like it, helped Harry heal all the cut's and scrapes the best they could, then covered the rest up with glamorie spells. Harry took a long lasting energy potion, and pain-reliving potion before leaving with Ron and Draco to get his dress robes on. Harry was not really talking to the two, only saying what needed to be said; the two did nothing to further anger him.   
  
Finally, it was time for the wedding to start. Ron and Draco helped Harry into the great hall and up to the podium. The Minister smiled at him, and the two talked while they waited for Ginny to get ready. The signal was made, and Harry quickly got into place, grinning at the room. Beautiful music began to play, and Lily and Daniel stepped into the hall as practiced. The two made there way down the isle side by side. When they were half was across, Soroch, Julie and John walked in side by side. Julie throwing white rose peddles onto the floor as she walked. Ron and Hermione were next apparently they had called a short truce because they were holding hands. Lavender and Neville walked in after them, smiling happily. Draco and Hannah Abbot, one of Ginny's close friends stepped out. As the two made it up to the front and split to go to there separate sides, the music stopped, then started again, this time a new song began to play. Everyone in the room stood up, and Molly turned the camera towards the door as it opened once again to revile Ginny Weasley.  
  
Her dress was a gorgeous silvery white. It was sleeveless, with small straps going over her shoulders. The dress ran along her body showing off her curves. The skirt of the dress billowed out, leaving a train at least ten feet long behind her. Ginny's hair was put up in a bun that looked like a flower. Thin ringlets were left out at the sides of her face. A white thin veil hung over her face. Her makeup was perfect, and she smiled as her dad walked her down the isle. Tears ran down all of the guests cheeks, as they watched her walk by. Her eyes however were locked with only one pair of eyes, Harry's. When she got to the platform, her dad turned to her, and lifted her veil. Placing a gentle kiss on her lips, he stepped away and sat down next to his bawling wife. He quickly took the camera from her trembling hands with a smile.   
  
"We are gathered here today to join Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter in holy matrimony...  
  
"Do you Harry Potter, take Ginny Weasley to have and to hold for richer or poorer, through sick ness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"   
  
"I do."  
  
"Ginny Weasley, do you take Harry Potter the have and to hold, for richer or for poorer, through sickness and through health for as long as you both shall live?"  
  
"I do."   
  
"Then, with the power invested in me, by the Ministry of Magic, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Harry and Ginny smiled at each other before there lips locked and they kissed more passionately then ever before. After three minutes the two came up for air and noticed the whole room standing and clapping. Blushing, they turned toward the crowed.   
  
"May I present, Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter!" The Minister stated using a charm to make his voice loud enough so that everyone could hear despite the amount of noise they were making.   
  
The newlyweds walked back down the isle shaking hand with everyone as they went. The couple led the way outside into the front lawn where large white tents were set up along with tables and a band. Lining the outside of the fence were hundreds of reporters, snapping pictures of the couple as they walked out. The band began to play and the party began.   
  
"Oh I am so proud of you!" Mrs. Weasley claimed as she threw herself into Ginny and Harry's arms. Mr. Weasley came up next.   
  
"Welcome officially to the family, Harry."   
  
"Thank you, Mr. Weasley." The two shook hands, but ended up hugging in the end. He they moved to his daughter and hugged her as well.  
  
"So when is the honeymoon?" Mrs. Granger asked.  
  
"This summer, we leave for Paris the day after school ends." Harry grinned.   
  
"Paris, wow! So tell me, any clue when our Hermione will be getting married to Mr. Ronald Weasley?" Mr. Granger asked.   
  
"I don't think they have set a date yet, but I would think it would be sometime this summer," Harry grinned.   
  
The party lasted until nine that night. All the guests stayed over night, as was pre arranged, Ginny slept in her new home that night for the first time. The two were getting ready for bed where they would both be doing something neither had ever done before. The two crawled into bed, with a nervous smile.  
  
"Should I put on a anti-conceiving spell?" Ginny asked.  
  
"No, let's try and make a baby."   
  
"Harry! Are you sure?" Ginny grinned liking the idea.  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm ready for another baby."  
  
"But we are in med school, when will we have the time?"  
  
"We can get a nanny, if you don't want to Ginny, we don't have to."   
  
"No, I want to have a baby." Ginny grinned.   
  
End of Story Four... 


End file.
